One Dark Night
by Nekothorn
Summary: When Haruka suddenly gets into trouble with some dangerous guys while lost in the city, will Yakumo be able to save her in time? Rated T for sexual assault content/themes. Reader Beware.


**Enjoy**

I, Haruka Ozawa am lost. I hadn't been paying attention, and on my way home from the supermarket, had indeed gotten lost.

I clicked open my phone and scrolled through my contacts list to stare at one name in particular. _Yakumo_

I sighed and clicked closed the cellular device. I can't call him. He would just call me a troublemaker and scold me.

It was getting dark and as I started walking back the way I came I began to notice just how dangerous this part of town really looked. I started to walk faster as I decided that I'd rather get scolded now rather than be scolded later as a ghost bothering Yakumo.

I dialed and waited as my breath started to become labored, heart beat rising as I picked up my pace. Noticing a sketchy looking 20 something year old guy was watching me as he strolled by, calling something out to me.

"What is it," Yakumo's voice chimed in my ear. I sighed.

"U-Uh hey Yakumo.." I looked behind me and saw three guys strolling behind me, all staring at me with disgusting grins as they called out the me.

"You've gotten into trouble again. What's wrong? Where are you," Yakumo asked, a sense of urgency and maybe even worry coming through his words.

"Um, that's the problem. I don't know where I am. I was walking home from the supermarket and wasn't paying attention.." I said, turning a corner to see a river, then the first river gates, the one where Ayaka..

"Ah, the first river gate, Yakumo. I see it, where Dr. Kinoshita," I gasped and came to a stop when a dark figure suddenly loomed over me.

"Hey cutie, what're you doing walking around here by yourself? It's getting late, someone should take you home," he said, his bleached blonde hair hung in his eyes as he looked me up and down. He had several tattoos covering most of his body. The most obvious tattoo was the one of a huge lion on his neck with the word "bloodlust" scribbled above the animal.

 **Yakumo's POV:**

I heard Haruka gasp and my body tensed at the sound.

"Hey cutie, what're you doing walking around here by yourself? It's getting late, someone should take you home," a deep male voice said quietly away from the phone. My grip tightened around my cellphone.

"No thanks, I can get to my home just fine on my own," I heard Haruka respond defiantly. I stood, with my coat already on I walked out the door sensing that whoever was with her wasn't just going to walk away. All I could do was listen and hope that I made to her in time before something happens to her.

"Oh.. I didn't say you were going to _your_ home, did I?" The man chuckled out then yelled a little further away, "hey guys, I told you she was cute! She's even kinda pretty up close!"

"Haruka. Run! Now!" I yelled into the phone as I began to sprint down the street towards the river gate. Thankfully it wasn't so far away that I could get there by foot within a decent amount of time.

I heard labored breaths coming from the phone as I kept it pressed to my ear while running down the street, my eyes searching the street hoping I would catch a glimpse of her.

I heard the calls from the guys who were chasing her as she ran. My lungs and legs ached from the intense workout my body was receiving. The closer the got, the more my eyes searched.

"Where are you now," I ask trying to calm my breaths in order to speak. I heard her breathing tremble and knew that she was close to tears.

"Yakumo! Flower-" she got cut off. I looked ahead as I ran to see a flower shop on top of the hill that the street glided on top of. The fact that I couldn't see over the hill, couldn't see her made the panic in my head grow louder.

"Flower shop! Keep running, I'm right here," I yelled as I tried to speed up, running as fast as I could possibly manage. I heard a scream. Not just on the phone, but with my own ears. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. That was her scream.

"YAKUMO! HELP! YAKUMO! YAKUMO!"

Haruka's screams for me echoed throughout the closed and barren shops that lined the dark street. As I got to the top I saw there, a small female form being suspended in air by five guys walking into an alley. The rage I felt overcame any rationale I had. If something were to happen to her.. to hurt her.. if anyone were to so much as touch a hair on her head.. I would kill them.

Not even slowing down I moved as fast as my legs could carry me. As I rounded the corner to the alley there I saw one of my biggest fears.

Haruka was pinned down, a guy sitting behind her, his hands under her shirt. Two guys head her legs as their hands roamed the smooth skin of her thighs. Another guy held a handful of her hair with his face inches from her tear streaked one. And the last guy stood closest to me with his a video camera out and rolling while he struggled to unzip his pants.

Something snapped in me and before I know it, I had charged in a grabbed the videographer and threw him into the wall, effectively hitting his head. The two guys at her legs jumped up and in an instant my right fist collided with one guy's face as my left leg made contact with the other's jaw. I wrenched Haruka up with all of my force by her two arms. I gently pushed her back as I grabbed the collar of one guys's jacket and forced his face into my knee repeatedly. The guy on the ground scrambled up and in an instant I felt something metal strike me between my shoulder blades.

"Yakumo!" I landed hard on my knees as I turned around to see Haruka launch herself of the guy who stood behind me with a piece of broken metal. As I began standing up I was tackled by the guy I struck with my knee. He sat on top of my chest and punched me square in the cheek. I heard the Haruka's stressed grunts mix with the other man's grunts as they struggled. In one move I learned from Gotou, I grabbed the guy who was sitting on top of me by the shoulders and using his weight as leverage I rolled over my shoulder and onto him so we had replaced positions where I was finally able to knock him out with one rage filled punch to the temple.

I immediately jumped up to pull the other guy off of Haruka, whom he had been choking. He landed on his back and I began punching. Letting all my fear, panic, and pure hatred pour out of me through my fist. More blood spurting out with each time my fist made contact. What would happen if I didn't get here in time? How could someone look at her, her sweet innocence and want to hurt her? Want to corrupt her? How would I ever live with myself if she were to be poisoned by this world's cruel pain? If she had to be touched by such filthy scumbags like them? If she were to become tainted.. like me.

"-Umo!.. Yakumo! Stop! You'll kill him," Haruka's voice rang in my ears as clear as day. Her arm gripping at mine, trying to stop my tirade. I stopped and blinked.

The man underneath me had long since stopped moving. His face deformed underneath the illimitable amount of dark crimson, almost black blood that pooled and flooded over. I turned to look at her, expecting her to run screaming away. To call me a monster as everyone else had once done. To prove to me that there was no one in this world capable of accepting me.

But her eyes showed only empathy, compassion, and left over panic and fear from the adrenaline still coursing through her.. Or at least I hope that's why.

My breathing began to slow as I stood and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and began to walk out of the alley.

"W-Wait! Shouldn't we make sure he's alive? He could drown in his own blood! Yaku-" I interrupted her as I picked her up.

"No! For all I care, he can drown in his own blood. I hope they all do," I angrily spat out, the only image that kept replaying in my head was the image of her when I first stepped into the alley. The way their hands were on her, the way they looked at her as if she were a piece of meat, the video camera..

I flinched and tightened my grip on the small girl in my arms, trying with all my strength not to turnaround and insure that those lowlifes did drown in their own blood.

We got back to the movie research club room quick enough. I sat her down in my green sleeping bag on the couch and zipped it up.

"Yakumo."

I moved to the fridge, silently pleading that she may have left something in it. I quickly sighed as I saw peach tea and a box of what looked like meat kabobs and dumplings.

"Yakumo."

I swiftly dragged the table to the couch and placed the food on it.

"Yakumo!"

I opened the peach tea and placed it at her lips. "Drink," I ordered as her grabbed the drink.

"But Yakumo, I'm fine I-" Haruka's usually sweet, bubbly voice was now lower and raspy.

"No. You're not fine. You're going into shock. Now drink.. Please," I demanded softly as I sat beside her and watched her intently. Her already wide eyes grew bigger for a split second. She lowered her gaze then began drinking. Relief washed over her expressions as she gulped down half the bottle before placing it back on the table. I wordlessly opened and handed her a meat kabob.

She nibbled on it as I stared and assessed the damage. I reached my hand toward her and paused for a fraction of a second when I noticed not just my hand, but my entire arm was shaking. I inhaled and moved my hand under her chin as I as gently as I could, lifted her face towards me while she ate.

She had a couple of bruises starting to form. One on her cheek just under her eye with a cut that was bleeding, and a couple on her chin. Little cuts throughout her face, and some blood spotted her, but she didn't look too beat up. A thin sheet of sweat glistened off her usually radiant skin, now ghostly pale. My mother's necklace resting delicately on her collar bone.

"How far away is your home from here," I asked. She swallowed and sipped at the tea.

"Just a few minutes," she croaked out. I wordlessly got up and carefully pulled her up, but her legs gave way.

"S-sorry.." she shivered in my arms. I only nodded.

I caught her and walked towards the door.

 **Haruka's POV:**

Yakumo silently carried me to my apartment. When we got up the stairs, he didn't set me down he only looked at me.

"Wh-what," I quietly asked. He rolled his eyes, wearing his contact. I wanted nothing more than to see that beautiful red left eye of his. For some reason it puts me at ease..

"As scatterbrained as usual. I can't get into your place if it's locked and I don't have a key." 

I blushed, "o-oh yeah.." I reached into my bra to pull out my key. It had broken off of the keychain earlier today and while wearing a skirt, I didn't have any pockets and didn't want to lose it in my purse so I just stuck it in there.

Yakumo looked a little surprised, maybe even blushing? I leaned a little forward and stuck it in the deadbolt and turned the knob.

Yakumo kicked the door closed behind him, and without turning on any lights, he walked straight to my bedroom to gently set me on my bed. He had only been in my apartment once before this so I was surprised he remembered where everything was.

"Get changed, do you have a first aid kit?" I nodded as I croaked out the word "kitchen".

Yakumo turned swiftly and headed out of the room. I felt drained. Unable to think. Unable to move. The tears hadn't started yet, because I wasn't scared. I wasn't sad. I was just.. Numb. In shock, like Yakumo said.

He entered the room as quick as he left and took in my unmoved form and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry Yakumo. It seems I can't make my limbs move.." I tried to chuckle. He just stared at me, his dark eyes swirling with a mix of emotions. He quickly patted some alcohol on my cuts then placed small band aids over some cuts on my face.

"Would you like some help," his voice soft as he kneeled before me. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I looked down and nodded. Wordlessly, Yakumo moved to my closet. I didn't turn around, but just trusted that he would pick a sensible outfit for me to wear.

He returned and set a long, old T-shirt tunic I had. Yakumo's hands were unexpected soft as he kneeled down again in front of me. His eyes bore into mine as he slowly pushed my jacket off my shoulders. He grabbed the hem of my blouse and paused, waiting for my consent. I nodded, and he gently pulled the material over my head.

I blushed even more, waiting for the usual Yakumo to surface and make a comment about my half naked form. But he didn't. Yakumo stayed silent, his eyes never moving to look at my chest. He dropped my discard clothes on the floor and picked up the old T-shirt tunic and slipped it over my head and arms. His big, warm hands then rested on my thighs. One hand hovered open in front of me, waiting for me to take it. I did and he helped me stand. I rested my hands on his shoulders as he unzipped the zipper on the side of my short skirt. His hands sliding the material down my legs slowly. His never wavering eyes followed his hands, then looked up at me. His eyes had darkened with a different type of emotion I had never seen in them before.

I attempted to unhooked my bra in the back, but my shoulder blades ached so much I winced and gave up.

"May I?" Yakumo asked, hands on either side of my bare thighs. I nodded. He moved to sit behind me on the bed. His hands slipping underneath the shirt and sliding up my cold back. His touch left a hot trail wherever he touched. He struggled for a bit with the clasp, having to actually look at it and inspect it.

I managed a giggle.

"May _I_ ," I asked in a small voice. I heard him chuckle as he unhooked the bra and it moved away from my chest. I felt Yakumo's hand linger and then move to my shoulders to slide the straped just off enough to softly caress my skin there. His movements were so small I wandered briefly if I was imagining it.

I shrugged the bra off, and turned to face him. His eyes stared at his hands, still caressing my skin. Frustration, pain, worry all ghosted over his facial expressions.

"You should get cleaned up," I said, regaining my voice again. Before he could say or do anything, I grabbed the wet handkerchief he had also brought out and began wiping at the blood splattered on his face. Most of it wasn't his blood. He winced when I dabbed alcohol on his cuts, but his eyes never left my face. I tried not to notice too much. When I was done I placed my hand on his cheek where that guy punched him. Yakumo's hand rested atop of mine. He leaned into my touched and closed his eyes.

I don't remember how long we stayed there like that, but it felt like an eternity. Until he opened his eyes to stare directly at mine. It felt as if he were looking into my very soul, piercing me with those eyes that saw everything.

"Sh-shirt..blood..off," I breathlessly managed to say as I tugged at the first button of his blood stained white button down shirt. He smirked, but didn't make a move to unbutton it himself. So I began to unbutton his shirt. My shaky hands taking their time, until the last button was finally open. My hands rested on his chest.

 _I can feel his heartbeat._ I blushed and tried to avoid his eyes, seeing a smile creep onto his lips. My hands glided over his well toned chest to his shoulders to push the garment off of him. My hands ghosted over his biceps, feeling every line, every muscle I came in contact with.

When his shirt was off and on the ground I finally looked up at him. His guarded eyes looked at me with curiosity and a darker emotion. That's when the realization of what just happened not too long ago finally hit me. My chest tightened and my throat when dry as my eyes ached and itched as tears spilled over. I began to sob uncontrollably.

Yakumo inched closer and with both his legs on either side of my body he gingerly pulled me into his chest with both of his arms around me as my body shook. I lay on my side with my torso turn in towards him, his hands resting on my back.

"Scared.. I.. so scared..Yakumo.. They..they.." I tried to form a sentence. Any sentence, but couldn't.

 _Those men.. They were trying to.._ I couldn't think of it. I couldn't bring myself to think about what they were playing to do. It made my stomach twist in a knot, almost making me throw up with disgust. I immediately thought to Rika-san.. The girl who committed suicide half a year after she was.. raped. I couldn't even think the word.

"I know. I'm here now. I will always be here. I'm sorry you had to go through that," Yakumo's low but soothing voice said above me, his chest vibrating with each word. His chin rested on mine and I began to calm down.

"It- it's not your fault. I-If it weren't for you.. I would've been.. You would've.." I whispered as I snuggled more into his bare, broad chest. I then felt us start to move. Yakumo slid on the bed to be resting with his back against the headboard and me lying on his chest.

As I continued to inhale and exhale I looked up into his eyes, his face only inches from mine.

"I like when you don't wear your contact lense," I blurted out. I jumped a little at my own honesty and began sputtering apologizes and excuses.

"B-But I get wh-why you wear it! I'm..I'm sorry Yakumo! I just really like your red eye! It's ju-just who you are-" I cut myself off as I wallowed in my own stupidity. I bounced and heard a chuckle.

I looked up to see Yakumo full on laughing. He then looked at me again before leaning down and removing his contact that hid his true eye color. When he looked back up my breath caught in my chest.

That red eye. Still has vibrant and pretty as when I first saw it. How anyone could be afraid of him was beyond me.

"You like my red eye.. You think my eyes are _pretty_ ," Yakumo quoted me as he smiled down at me.

"Y-Yes. I've come to think they're really pretty. When I see your eyes, your true eyes, I feel safe.." I didn't mean for it to come out a whisper, but it did. Yakumo drew closer, gradually closing the space between us.

"You feel safe? Most people tell me it's disturbing..disgusting.. They run from me, the one with the red eye that sees what others do not.." he whispered too, though his voice much stronger than mine. But I heard disbelief and disgust as he spoke.

"Most people do not see who you are really."

"And who am I really?" We were so close now that our noses lightly feathered over each other's cheeks, our lips just barely not touching. His eyes not dangerously dark and staring at me with such an intensity that I almost couldn't speak. His hot, sweet breath breezed against my lips and cheeks with each word, with each exhale.

"You're a kind, gentle, and caring soul, Yakumo.. Who deserves nothing, but love.." I whisper, fixed in his steady, questioning gaze. Like a moth to a light, I was frozen in place.

"Love.. But who could love a.. Monster like me? A freak who can see the souls of the dead? Do I really deserve love," I questioned. While one hand lingered on my waist, his other hand ghosted over my body to rest on my cheek.

"You deserve love just like the rest of us..You're not a monster, Yakumo.. Me.. Me, I could love you.." my voice came out has barely a whisper as Yakumo closed the tiny gap between us. His lips pressing to mine tentatively at first, but than more sure, more confident. I kissed back, tears sliding down my cheek as my arms snaked around his neck.

Yakumo turned his cheek to deep the kiss, his tongue sliding out to flick against my lips. I parted my lips for him. His grip on me tightened as I turned to rest my chest fully on his.

After a while we broke for air. Both breathing heavy, but neither one pulling away. We lay there staring at each other.

"Thank you.. Haruka," Yakumo breathlessly whispered into my ear. "You truly are the most precious person to me." I hugged him until I realized just how tired I really was.

"No, thank you Yakumo," I yawned. He chuckled and guided my head to his chest.

"Now go to sleep, I bet the bear of a man, Gotou will be wandering where we are tomorrow, trying to get us to help with some new stupid case."

I chuckled and soon drifted off into unconsciousness.

He didn't have to say "I love you". In fact, this was much better. Because for once in my life, I feel like someone other than my mom is happy I'm alive. Yakumo and I have known different pains, but maybe together we can help one another maybe patch up those holes in our hearts..in our souls.

 **How did you like it?** **Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! Thinking about making this just a series of cute little stories, so please let me know any and all questions, comments, and concerns!**

 **Ciao.**

 **-Nekothorn**


End file.
